


Takes One to Tumble

by skinandbones



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Nikola has many wants.





	Takes One to Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> Story is written for [titusdravtos](http://titusdravtos.tumblr.com/).

Nikola finds it hard to believe that Edison doesn’t have a clue what personal space means. It irritates him to the point, finding himself more than aware of the servant’s presence every time they cross paths. To think Edison would be summoned in the same period as him, to actually breathe the same air as him; it’s considered bad luck and the only chance for Edison to start an argument.

He hates the friendly hugs Edison gives him. Most of the time, Nikola would send a quick electrical shock up the man’s arm, more than enough of a jolt for the lion man to back away until Edison decides to give him his own taste of medicine.

Back and forth, they never stop.

It’s frustrating. A nightmare. And Nikola wants to be left alone, and Edison makes it a goal to rile up the hairs on his skin.

But as their time in Chaldea passes without much of the snow storm dying down, the day-to-day fighting comes to a slow, both parties lose interest in fights and rather take the time to have a lively chat.

Nikola looks forward to these small moments, and it is more than enough for them to circle around their time together, just the two of them. Nikola doesn’t ask for more, he’s blessed for what he is granted.

He makes his way to Edison’s location.

There are certain characteristics he won’t admit in front of the gentleman, but he finds Edison the only person worth speaking to (besides his Master) about past times. Nikola wants the intellectual side of Edison to shine through, the confidence and loud mouth that he is. He wants Edison’s presence close by, wants to hear the stories and history with their inventions that inspired the world.

To learn is what Nikola strives for, and he knows well enough that Edison feels the same.

His footsteps tap against the floor, passing by the long corridors. Nikola stops, hearing the familiar rambunctious voice echoing down the hallway. Curious, he goes toward the sound, but he halts in his tracks when he notices another Servant speaking to Edison. Nikola doesn’t understand but there’s this strong sinking feeling in his chest suddenly building, suffocating and tying him down, but the scene of Edison laughing wholeheartedly in front of Karna has him turning around on his heels immediately.

Seconds pass, the sound of Nikola’s name sings in the air, but Nikola strolls back without turning a head, hoping _he_ doesn’t chase him down.

Nikola won’t utter the words of wanting to see that particular expression directed at him one day. He doesn’t cling onto desperation but he can’t help but realize there is something more between them despite everything that happened.

But how long will their relationship even last? Nikola thinks of themselves dying for their Master’s cause, and the mere thought creates an unsettling vile taste in the back of his throat.

Maybe he should rest and clear his mind for a bit, drown himself in the books of today’s functions. After all, he doesn’t expect his arm to be tugged from behind and finding Edison’s worry look on his face as if Nikola is the most important world to him now.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
